Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is the daughter of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and a major deuteragonist/anti-hero in the Disney show, Phineas and Ferb. Role Vanessa tends to assist her father in few of his schemes, though she expresses disapproval of it. In the first season, she considers her father to be an embarrassment at best, believing that his shenanigans are threatening her reputation over other people. She also is exasperated of his attempts to bond with her by having turning into the art of evil, to which she doesn't care for. In addition, similar to Candace trying to bust her brothers to their mom Linda of their ideas of fun, Vanessa tries to catch her father in doing something evil and bust him to her mother Charlene, but she fails every time when Charlene arrives in the scene, which has left Vanessa really upset. She also feels unhappy in her birthdays because her father always put a childish party for her every year, though this was changed when Heinz's nemesis, Perry the Platypus, helps him out on her 16th birthday party, which turn out to be a success. However, in the second season, this all started to change when Heinz bought in a Mary McGuffin doll, exclaiming that he spent years searching for the discontinued doll ever since Vanessa was 7 years old. This finally proved to Vanessa, that in spite of her father's desire in evil, he still cares for her. She even appreciates of the time of when he actually taught her how to drive a car. As the series progresses, Vanessa's relationship with her father start to improve for the better; in the episode Brain Drain when Heinz puts an spectacular rap beat on the DJ box (with Perry's help) to impress Vanessa's friends at the DJ party, a touched Vanessa kisses her father on the cheek as thanks. She even shows spontaneous affection for him, one great example is in the episode Minor Monogram, where she explained that she is attracted to the bad boy types because of her father's reputation as a villain, and she even hugged him to prove the point when he suggested that she stop going for the bad boy types, a statement she would later agree on. As of currently, Vanessa starts to become a little more tolerant over her father's eccentric behavior. She also admits to being a little evil in nature, having swiped off a doll from a little girl, stealing a scooter in Paris, and deceiving and threatening Major Monogram and Perry by using her hairdryer as a gun to save her father from being arrested. She is also dating Monogram's son Monty, as they both keep their relationship as a secret from their warring fathers. Personality Vanessa tends to be sarcastic and generally acts like a normal teenager. She cares about her reputation, especially when her clothing gets switched with Candace's clothing. Vanessa has always be found with the "goth" or "punk rock" crowd, as seen in her childhood photos and her friends' appearance. Her desire to have a car of her own is quite clear. She tries to prove she is responsible enough to own her own car by trying to get a rare element, Pizzazium Infinionite, her father needs in the Superduper Mega Superstore. Her desire is also evident when Doofenshmirtz told her he'd brought her a gift, and she exclaimed "A car?" with excitement. She was disappointed when she found out it was just a doll that she had wanted when she was seven, but later on, she starts to appreciate it, finally seeing how much her father cares for her in spite of his reputation as a villain. Although she tries to deny it when around her father, she is a little evil, as evidenced in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", as she stolen a motor-scooter and lied to Phineas and the gang that she rented it, pointed a hairdryer at Major Monogram by pretending it was a gun, and even hijacked Agent P's hover car to help herself and her father escape. She also took a Mary McGuffin doll from a little girl, and has aided in parts of her father's plans, though she expresses strong disapproval in the latter. She was even once impressed when her father implanted two large propellers to physically dislodge the Tri-State Area from the Earth and raise it up to the sky, and when he does so (in a short period of time), Vanessa finds this to be cool. Trivia * Vanessa is allergic to bees, just like her father. * She once dated a Goth boy named Johnny, but later broke up with him in Minor Monogram after hearing that he thinks that a video game is more important than their relationship. *Initially Vanessa is a much more antagonistic character often acting a villainess. However, she has now became a full on anti-hero and arguably a hero. Gallery Category:Villainesses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Femme Fatale Category:Thief Category:In love villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Hero's Lover Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:TV Show Villains Category:Henchmen Category:True Neutral Category:Athletic Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Trickster Category:Recurring villain Category:Hijackers Category:Liars